The Best Time of the Year
by inatrice
Summary: Altair visits Malik and Kadar's apartment to decorate for Christmas. Modern AU. One-Shot


**A/N: Written as a Christmas gift for a friend :3 Enjoy!**

* * *

Malik heard a knock on his door just before Kadar turned on their collection of Christmas carols. He walked over with a spring in his step. He smiled at the man waiting behind the door. "Hello, Altaïr." He said, standing aside. "Ready to decorate?"

Altaïr shook his head as he walked into the small two bedroom apartment. "I can't believe you two are so into this."

"Aw c'mon, Scrooge," Kadar said over his shoulder, throwing them a smile. "It's the most wonderful time of the year!" He turned back to the fake fireplace, placing his and Malik's stockings just so. "A time for family!"

Altaïr's expression dropped at the mention of family. He still hadn't told Malik what happened to his, but Malik had insisted Altaïr spend Christmas with them since it was just the two of them anyway. He nudged Altaïr with the arm that was in a sling. Altaïr looked at it and winced, "I did apologize for that, right?"

"Yes," Malik huffed, remembering the free running accident a week ago. He and Altaïr had been on a course when Altaïr had cut in front of him, making them both trip. Malik had landed awkwardly on his left arm resulting in a sprain. "A thousand times. And it's still accepted." He clapped him on the shoulder with his good arm. "Now! What would you like to do? Hang lights on the tree or hang garland by the windows?"

Altaïr slid his hands into his pockets and shrugged awkwardly. "What do you want me to do?"

Malik chuckled and ran a hand through his hair. "Uh, you could…" he looked around the apartment. His eyes landed on the box of lights for the tree. He stepped over to it and grabbed the tangle. "Here help me with the lights."

"Help you?" Altaïr chuckled. "You never ask for help."

Malik made a face at him. "You try untangling these with one arm."

"I will." Altaïr challenged. He walked over and took the lights out of Malik's hand and went to the couch. He sat on his left hand and put the lights in his lap and started to untangle them. Malik laughed at the other man's stubbornness, as he was in an unusually good mood, and pulled out the faux pine garland that they put over the patio door. He grabbed the step stool from behind the fridge, some thumbtacks and started hanging up the garland. It took longer than he was used to because his arm was in a sling and he had to move the step ladder more often. He moved the step ladder once more to reach the end of the door. He went up one step and was about to go up another when right behind him:

"Malik."

He started and missed the step and reeled backwards letting out a yelp.

"WHOA!" Altaïr dropped the lights in his hand caught Malik against his chest, hugging him close so he didn't slide any father. "What the hell?"

Malik pushed himself out of Altaïr's arms and glared at the other man. "Don't what the hell me; you're the one sneaking up behind me! While I'm on a freaking LADDER!"

"Jeez, princess, what happened to your great ability to balance?" Altaïr crossed his arms over his chest and looked away, almost embarrassed.

"Ladder minus one arm kinda debunks the whole balance thing, dumb ass!" Malik tapped on Altaïr's forehead with his index finger.

"OH WOW!" Kadar drawled loudly, putting his arms around both men's shoulders. "Aren't you two just. So. Cute?" He pulled them in close. "Can we skip all this flirting and just get to the point where you two are boyfriends? Some of us are tired of waiting."

Malik's eyes shot daggers at his younger brother, who winked at him in return. Altaïr looked at the floor, blushing lightly.

"Love you guys!" Kadar kissed Malik on the cheek before letting them go and finishing putting up the garland.

Malik cleared his throat and picked up the lights at Altaïr's feet. "Is this why you startled me?"

Altaïr wouldn't meet his gaze. "I wanted to show you I untangled them with only one hand."

Malik laughed and handed the lights back to Altaïr. "Yeah good job. Now put them on the tree, jerk." Altaïr looked at him sheepishly and smiled. He took the lights and looked at the tree confused. Malik laughed and stood beside him. "Have you ever done this before?"

"No," Altaïr admitted shaking his head.

"Well, start at the top and just," Malik waved his hand in a circular motion. "Go around until you run out." Altaïr looked at him. He held up his good arm and backed off. "I don't make the rules, brother." Altaïr just rolled his eyes and set to work.

Malik put up tinsel around the TV, singing along with Kadar to the carols pouring out of their stereo. A few times the brothers broke from whatever task they were at to dance with each other to certain songs. Altaïr laughed at them and didn't look at all jealous when Kadar spun and dipped Malik in time to _Baby It's Cold Outside_.

Kadar and Altaïr took to hanging ornaments on the tree while Malik went into the kitchen to put the reindeer and Christmas tree cookies in the oven. As he waited for them to bake, Altaïr came into the kitchen. "Hey."

"Hey," Malik responded lightly, a small smile on his lips.

Altaïr rubbed the back of his head looking sheepish again. "I just wanted to say thanks. For inviting me and everything. It means a lot."

Malik looked at his feet and shrugged a bit. "It's no big deal. I mean, no one should be alone for Christmas."

Altaïr leaned against the counter next to him. "Yeah, but you're always taking care of me. Always. And I appreciate it really, but it's not your job."

"What if I want it to be my job?" Malik asked him quietly.

Altaïr looked at him, surprised, but then looked at the floor again. It took a few moments but he finally answered. "I think I'd like that."

Malik gave him a goofy grin before he noticed something green in front of Altaïr's face. He looked over and saw Kadar holding mistletoe above their heads with a ornery smile plastered on his face. "You little- Get back here!" Malik shouted, nearly punching Kadar in the face over the counter.

"Your cookies are gonna burn!" Kadar called back, running into the living room as the timer on the oven went off.

Altaïr caught Malik before he could run after his brother and pulled him close. Malik glared at him but melted almost immediately as Altaïr kissed him softly. "I could get used to that." Malik whispered.

"I hope you don't," Altaïr replied before pushing him away with a smile. "Now get your cookies."


End file.
